Compatible Love with the Mobster's Son
by Scarlett Whitee
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since Pre-School, Edward breaks Bella's heart when they are 15 and leaves her.. what happens 3 years later when Bella goes to college to find Edward not only dating her roommate, but hiding a dangerous secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own the characters or Twilight, Ste phenie Meyer does. However , i do own a rather overweight cat, an out of control dog and a grumpy hamster. **

_**Flashback**_

_First day of school_

_Age 4_

''_No! Stop!'' Isabella cried before she was pushed into a puddle of mud. She looked down at what used to be her white dress with tiny pink flowers circling around the bottom, only to find that it was now completely covered in dirty brown mud. Isabella started crying silently, not moving from the spot she was in. She heard Mike's laughter beside her._

''_Oii! Mike!'' she heard a little boys voice shout._

_Isabella thought it was one of Mike's friends coming over to laugh along with him; instead, she was shocked by his actions. He ran up to Mike and pushed him into a thorn bush. _

''_Owwww! Why'd you do that for?'' Mike whined checking the places on his body which hurt._

''_You've made her cry.'' Edward replied before walking over to Isabella. He gave her a slanted smile, then reached down for her arm and lifted her up._

''_Are you O.K?'' Edward asked softly._

''_Yes, thank you. And thank you for helping me.'' Isabella smiled shyly._

''_Yeah, if he hurts you again tell me okay?''_

_Isabella nodded. ''What's your name?'' she asked tilting her head to the side slightly. ''Edward.'' He replied. ''What's yours?'' _

''_Isabella. But I like it more when people call me Bella.'' She stated. _

''_Okay, let's get some lunch then Bella.'' He smiled and started walking towards the cafeteria with her._

''_Okay Edward.'' She giggled._

_**End of flashback**_

_Snowball fight_

_Age 7_

_Edward knocked on Bella's front door loudly. ''Hello Edward, Bella! Edward's here! Hat and gloves remember!'' Bella's father Charlie yelled up the stairs to Bella when he saw Edward at the door. Bella came running down so fast she tripped on the bottom step sending her flying face first onto the floor. ''Bella!'' Charlie and Edward both shouted said in union. Bella got straight back up ignoring the pain in her elbow, ''I'm fine.'' She reassured them both. _

''_Okay. Well, be careful, and keep you hat and gloves on Bella for goodness sake, you'll get pneumonia!'' Charlie said sternly after kissing Bella on the cheek. _

''_Fine.'' Bella agreed before they both shouted bye and ran into the snow. _

_As soon as they were out of Charlie's sight Bella took off her hat and gloves of and shoved them into her pockets. _

''_What are you doing?'' Edward frowned at her._

''_Taking my hat and gloves off, they annoy me Edward. I hate wearing them.'' Bella said stubbornly. _

''_But your dad said you will get menomia Bella! I've heard of that before, it's really bad.'' Edward said raising his voice._

''_But - ''_

''_No Bella! Please put them back on. ''Edward pleaded with her._

_Bella sighed and did what he asked, ''K.'' was all she said._

_Just as she finished putting her gloves on she felt something soft hit into her back. She spun around and saw Edward running behind Charlie's police cruiser. She picked up as much snow as she could ran to the car, she quietly stood at the boot of the car, Edward was walking backwards to her, she held in her giggle as he unknowingly moved toward her. ''BOO!'' she yelled. He turned around and she threw the snowball directly into his open mouth. She burst out laughing as he spat the snow out. Suddenly he jumped on her playfully tackling her on the floor as they both laughed. The rest of the day was full of snowmen, snow angels and endless snowball fights._

_**End of flashback. **_

_**Flashback**_

_Age 9_

_Baking cakes_

''_Bella.'' Edward asked as the movie they were watching came to an end._

''_Yes Edward?'' _

''_It's my mums birthday tomorrow, and.. um.. i.. wanted to make her a birthday cake._

''_She'd really love that Edward.'' Bella loves Edwards Mother Elizabeth. She loved the way she was so caring and motherly. Edward was a mommy's boy. She never really saw Edwards father much Edward Senior, but his mother was always there for him. She was in away like a second mother to Bella too as she didn't get to see her mother Rene often due to her and Charlie's separation. Bella's mother lives in Phoenix with her new husband Phil. Even though Bella saw them every holiday she missed her mom ever so much. _

''_I.. thought it would be.. fun if we baked it together, and um.. I.. don't really know how to make cakes either.'' Edward said looking away from her and towards the T.V. _

''_Sure Edward, come on, let's see if you have the ingredient's we need.''_

_Edward smiled widely as he followed Bella into the kitchen. ''You get the bowl, spoons and cake tray and I'll get the flour, eggs, sugar and milk.'' Bella said. Edward nodded a searched for what Bella told him to get. _

_After they had what they needed Bella started mixing the ingredient's that she told Edward to put in the bowl. Edward spotted the chocolate sauce; he looked at Bella to see her shaking her head at him. When she went to the sink to wash the flour off her hands Edward quickly squirted the chocolate sauce in his mouth, he ended up squirting it down his top too. Bella turned to see what Edward was gasping about and she noticed the chocolate sauce dripping down his chin and on his top. Edward s starred at Bella with wide eyes waiting for her to shout at him, but instead she burst out laughing uncontrollably at him. He glared at Bella before grabbing the chocolate sauce and squeezing it in her hair and face. She stopped laughing immediately. ''EDWARD!'' she shrieked. She noticed that it was now him that was laughing uncontrollably. She grabbed and egg out off its box and chucked it at Edward. ''HA! You just got egged.. by a girl!'' she giggled at the last part. Edward grabbed the bag of flour. ''Oh yeah! Well, you just got.. .floured.. by a boy!'' he said as he threw the bag of flour over her. Bella tried to act angry and serious, but she couldn't help it. She started laughing, ''That doesn't make any sense Edward.'' She said through giggles. Edward was about to argue back when he heard a gasp from the kitchen door._

''_What on earth have you two been doing?'' Elizabeth asked sternly eyeing the both of them._

''_We, um.. it was going to be a surprise, we were going to bake a birthday cake for you and.. we.. um.. im-''_

_Edward was cut off by Elizabeth's soft chuckle. ''Awh Edward, Bella. That's very thoughtful of you both, ill let you get on with it then, just make sure you tidy this mess up. I'd love a nice clean kitchen for my Birthday.'' She smiled as she walked back out the kitchen._

''_Told you she'd love it.'' Bella proved whilst wiping the chocolate off her face._

_**End of flashback. **_

_**Flashback**_

_At the park_

_Age 11_

''_Higher Edward! Higher!'' Bella squeeked excitedly._

''_No, you can't even walk without tripping over air, you'll fall off the swing if you go too high.''_

_Bella frowned. ''No I won't Edward!'' she said in a frustrated tone. ''Whatever Bella.'' Edward sighed and sat down on the swing besides her without swinging. ''Please push me higher.'' Bella asked in a sad tone. Bella suddenly felt herself fly forwards, she was going higher then she'd ever been. Someone was pushing her, but it wasn't Edward. Edward was suddenly wide eyed, scarred even. _

''_That's enough Jacob!'' Edward warned. _

''_Let her have some fun Edward, Jeez.'' Jacob said cooley. _

_Edward stood glaring at Jacob. ''Alright alright!'' Jacob huffed before giving Bella one more final push. Bella felt butterflies in her stomach; she automatically moved her hand to hold her tummy. She heard Edward shout something but she couldn't hear him. She wasn't on the swing anymore but on the park floors wood chippings instead. The pain in her foot was too much. She looked up to see Edward's fist smack into Jacobs face before he ran off. Edward ran over to Bella. ''Are you O.K?'' he panicked. _

''_Why did you punch Jacob?'' Bella asked confused. _

''_Never mind him, Bella, are you hurt?'' he asked her as she looked down at her foot. _

''_It really hurts, I don't think I can walk, what am I going to do?'' Bella started worrying, fearing she'd be stuck in the park all night. _

''_Stand on your other leg.'' He said pulling her up. Edward crouched down. _

''_What are you doing Edward?'' she questioned him watching his messy bronze hair blowing with the wind. _

''_Get on my back, I'll carry you to the hospital.''_

_**End of flashback.**_

_**Flashback**_

_Ice Skating_

_Age 13_

''_Bella, I can't, why would you want to skate on ice? Stupid.'' Edward moaned as he watched Bella step on to the ice. ''Edward, come on. I'll make sure you don't fall.'' Bella said playfully smirking. Edward couldn't understand how Bella could even skate, she was the clumsiest and most accident prone person he knew. Yet, when she was on the ice, she was graceful, elegant. She skated better then she walked. Edward chuckled under his breath at that thought. _

''_What?'' Bella asked him. Her eyebrows furrowed. _

''_Nothing.'' He lied._

''_So, what do I do?'' he asked her rolling his eyes._

''_Umm.. just walk onto the ice, hold onto the side. You'll know what to do when you get on.'' She nodded to herself._

_Edward did as she said. Bella started laughing. He was crouched down, his body stiff holding onto the side for dear life. Edward was usually a pro at everything; she wasn't used to seeing him so lost. _

''_What?'' he hissed. He was paranoid and embarrassed. Bella laughing at him wasn't helping._

''_Oh stop it moody ass. Hold on to my hips and ill guide you along.'' _

_Edward clutched on to her hips, Bella had to try and hold in a giggle as she felt how tight he was clinging on to her. ''Follow my foot movements.'' She told him confidently._

_They had been skating for about 15 minutes now. ''I look stupid.'' Edward huffed still holding onto Bella tightly._

''_Let go then.'' She said casually._

''_No way!'' Edward practically yelled. _

_Bella spun around quickly to face him and grabbed hold of his wrists. She looked him in the eyes silently telling him he she was going to let go. When she did Edward just stood there frozen. ''See. You're standing all by yourself. Now just move your legs in the rhythm you were when you were grasping on to me as if your life depended on it'' She chuckled. Edward ignored that. ''Come get me.'' She whispered, and skated off leaving him stuck in the middle of the ice rink with crazy kid's whizzing past him. ''BELLA!'' he called after her but she was already doing a lap around the ice. He frantically started skating trying to get to the bar when he slipped back. ''Crap!'' his mumbled. ''Hey Edward, need some help?'' a familiar voice asked him. He looked up to see Lauran Crowley from school. He mentally rolled his eyes. 'Not her, anyone but her.' He thought. She had a major crush on him and he knew it. She was constantly annoying him. As she was about to help him up Bella skidded into Lauren and 'accidently' knocked her out of the way. She helped Edward up. _

''_Please please can we get out of here, we'll grab some food and catch a movie.. my treat?'' he pleaded with her. _

_She smiled at him. ''Whatever you say Eddie.'' She took his hand and guided him off the ice._

_He hated that name and she knew it._

_**End of flashback**_

_**Flashback**_

_Tragedy _

_Age 14_

_Bella's door bell was ringing constantly. ''Okay okay!''she yelled at the door wondering if they could hear her over the sound of the doorbell. She opened the door , shocked by what she saw. Edward was standing there, crying. Really really crying. _

''_What is it Edward? Whats wrong?'' Bella felt her heart drop seeing him in so much pain. She quickly scanned over his body to see if she could see any injuries. She couldn't. _

''_I..It's my mum.. sh-she's been k-killed!'' _

''_Oh my God!'' She felt her own tears falling down her cheeks. She threw herself at Edward holding him as tightly as she could. He did the same in return. They stood there holding each other for what seemed like hours rather than minutes before she released him and took him inside. She made both of them a glass of water, shaking whilst she did, before she went to sit beside him._

''_What happened Edward?'' Bella asked him in a shaky voice._

_He looked her in the eyes, ''He beat her then he shot her. I saw it. Mom, she told me to hide, I did.. under the dining room table, he came in, made her beg and shot her.'' Edward spat angrily. _

''_Who?'' she whispered. ''Who's 'he' Edward?''_

_Some man, he didn't even wear a mask. I don't know what he wanted, he said something about my dad but I was too scared to pay attention to what they were saying. I'll find him though Bella. I'll find him and make him suffer.'' Edward said coldly._

''_No Edward, let the police do that. Please you'll get yourself killed!'' she cried frantically. She would have to have a talk with Charlie, he probably already knew about this being the chief of police but she would make sure he did everything possible to find that basterd who did this to Elizabeth. To Edward. _

_Edward stayed with Bella that night, and he did most night from then on. He'd fall asleep in Bella's arms after watching a movie while she stroked his hair and took care of him. _

_**End of flashback**_

_**Flashback**_

_1 year later…_

_Bella's phone vibrated, she flipped it open and read the message-_

_**Meet me at the meadow at 2pm - E**_

_She quickly replied back-_

_**O.K - B**_

_At 2 o clock Bella walked into the meadow with a bad feeling, she could feel it in her stomach. She hoped he was okay. Then she saw him, his back was to her. _

''_Hey.'' She almost whispered._

_He turned around and she gave him a small smile. His lips were in a straight line, he had no emotion on his face. Edward had changed recently; he was the same Edward, just more grown up, a little more tougher maybe? Intimidating? She didn't find him intimidating of course but she could tell others did. _

''_I'm leaving Bella,'' he said simply. '' Carlilse and Esme want to go back to Chicago, they miss it there and I've agreed to go with them.''_

_Carlilse and Esme took in Edward when his mother died as his father was always away attending business. Carlilse was Edwards fathers brother, he was a doctor and his wife Esme was a lawyer. They had two children Alice and Rosalie, Edward cousins. She didn't see much off them, they seemed nice enough though. They all loved Edward dearly. Edward knew he was very fortunate to have them in his life._

''_Okay.'' She said as she looked around her, trying to get her head around the fact that her best friend was leaving to live in another city miles away from her._

''_When?'' she asked suddenly._

''_Tonight.''_

_She gasped. ''Edward.'' She whispered. ''Okay, we'll stay in touch. Msn, phone calls, ill visit you on school holidays, or even some weekends. We'll -''_

''_No Bella.''_

''_What do you mean 'No Bella'?'' _

''_I mean, I think it would just be easier if.. we just didn't stay in touch.''_

''_NO!'' she yelled at him._

_He sighed running his fingers threw his hair and closed his eyes. _

'_I don't want to stay in touch anymore Bella. I'm bored here, I just want to forget about Forks. I want to forget about everything.'' _

''_S- So, your just going to throw our friendship away?'' she was getting a little angry now._

''_I threw it away ages ago.'' He said, his tone bored._

_Tears were falling down Bella's face. She couldn't hold in her sobs anymore. She suddenly felt very vulnerable._

''_Im sorry Bella.'' He said not knowing what else to say. 'Take care.'' _

_She glanced at him, for a very brief moment she thought she saw something in his eyes, pain? Regret? It was gone before she could work it out. He walked away then, she watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. That's when it set in, he was gone. She would never see him again. _

_**End of flashback.**_

**So what do you think? Should i continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight, but i do own a packet of The Natural Confectionery. Bring on the Trumpets.**

_Chapter 2_

_3 years later_

_Age 18.._

''Make sure you text me or call me as soon as you land in New York Bells. Call your Mother too, she'll be worried sick.'' Charlie lectured Bella as they headed to the airport, Rene could be very over protective and a little suffocating sometimes, but she knew she was just doing her job as a mother. ''Of course Dad. '' Bella answered him.

''Good girl.'' He said. Bella rolled her eyes and pulled her dad in for a big hug. She was going to miss him so much, but she wanted to go to NYU. It was one of the best colleges in the country. She was going to study literature, journalism and phycology there.

''Well, I better go or I'll miss my plane.'' She said as she shut the car door.

Charlie rolled down the window, ''I love you Bella, good luck.''

''Love you too dad.''

The plane journey didn't feel that long; she had slept for most of it. When she got off the plane she caught a taxi to the road where her apartment was, she was going to be sharing it with someone, a complete stranger. Saying she was a little nervous was an understatement. They were student apartments so they were cheap. She was just grateful she had somewhere to stay. When she got to the apartment block she got the lift up to the 5th floor. Her door number was 551, when she found it she took a deep breath and opened the door. No one was there. She let out a long breath and flicked on the light, she saw boxes and clothes everywhere. A pair of pink GHD 's where on lying the kitchen unit. On the left side of the flat was the living area. It had two small sofas with a small coffee table. On the wall was a large LCD plasma television. _Must be my roommates _she thought, she couldn't imagine the college spending that much money for every room to have a big LCD TV when they would much rather they say in all day revising. On the right side of the room was a small, basic kitchen.

She walked further down the apartment into a hall which had to three more doors. The middle door was the bathroom and the other two doors were the bedrooms. She tried to open the door on her right but it was locked. _Must be my roommates_ she thought to herself again. She opened the door on her left to reveal a small little room with a single bed, bedside table and closet. She unpacked all of her things not wanting to leave it any longer. As she was unpacking her first suitcase she found a unfamiliar thick black book lying on top of her clothes. When she opened it she saw that it wasn't a book, it was a photo album. ''Oh dad.'' She whispered under her breath. He must have packed it for her so she had some reminders of home she thought. She smiled to herself as she looked at herself as a baby, her and Charlie, her and her mother in Arizona one summer. She felt a warm tear run down her cheek when she saw one of the photo's - her and Edward when they were seven, it was when it was snowing one time in Forks. She closed it and slid it under the bed. It took her 2 hours in total, putting stuff away, organising and cleaning. She glanced at the digital clock on her bedside table, 7.38pm; her roommate still wasn't back yet. She decided to have a bath, she wanted to relax. It was Saturday and her classes started on Monday. She was excited but terrified at the same time, _What if she got lost? What if no-one likes her? What if she trips over her the air in front of the whole cafeteria?_

She remembered how Edward used to tease her for her clumsiness; she felt a sudden pain in her chest. It hurt to think about him; ever since he left her she had tried to supress him from her memory. He hurt her so much when he left her, saying what he said. She wondered about him. _What was he doing right now?_ _Did he ever think about her? Did he miss her as much as she missed him? _No, of course not. He made it clear he wouldn't the day he left.

After she finished her bath she got changed into her pj's and started reading her copy of Wuthering Heights in her room, she had read the book countless times but never grew tired of it. After completing one chapter she went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water before she went to sleep. She saw a blonde sitting on one of the sofa's flicking through a magazine; she jumped and let out a little yelp. The blonde looked up at her, ''You must be my roommate, I'm Tanya.'' She said as she put down the magazine

Bella nodded, ''Hey, I'm Bella.'' She gave a small smile as she went to get a glass out of the cupboard. Bella didn't miss Tanya eye her up and down, she started to feel very self-conscious. Tanya was stunning with her blonde hair and blue eyes and perfect shaped face, and there she stood in with her plane hair and dull brown eyes in her tank top and shorts.

Bella saw Tanya open her mouth to say something but was distracted when they heard the bathroom door open. Bella looked to see a tall figure with just a towel wrapped around his waist stroll out of the door. He must have been around 6ft1, the water made his muscles glisten in the light showing off his toned 6 pack, his wet auburn hair was messy and hung over his forehead, his sharp jawline shaped his face perfectly. He looked at her and her eyes locked with a familiar pair of jade green eyes.

She gasped. _It couldn't be? Could it?_

''Baby!'' Tanya squeaked running up to him and wrapping her arms around him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before introducing them.

''Bella, this is Edward _my _boyfriend..'' Bella noticed the way she said _my. _''.. and Edward this is my roommate Bella.

_Oh my God _both of them thought silently.

'Bella?'' Edward gasped clearly shocked.

''You two know each other?'' Tanya asked in a confused tone.

Edward reluctantly looked away from Bella and turned his attention to Tanya, ''Yeah, she's just an old friend that used to go to my school.'' He told her casually.

Bella felt a little hurt.. _just an old friend?_

''Oh.'' Tanya nodded once.

Bella was speechless; she just stood there staring at him. It was him. Edward Cullen. Her ex-best friend that told her he didn't want to see her again and vanished from the face of the world. _Her_ world. _Was he happy to see her again? Annoyed? Angry?_

''I'm going to bed Tan, join me when you can.'' He said with a wink before walking into her bedroom.

Neither apparently, he wasn't happy, angry or annoyed. He simply didn't care.

Bella couldn't believe it, was that it? He just completely ignored her. They hadn't spoken to each other in a little over three years and he hardly acknowledged her. She felt the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over.

Tanya looked at Bella, ''Well.. night then Bella.'' She giggled and strutted off to her room.

Bella was overwhelmed with emotions of sadness and anger. She finally fell asleep after she ran out of tears.

**I didn't realise this chapter would be so short, i'll make the next one longer. What do you think so far? Don't get too mad at Edward, he has his reasons. Should i continue? If i get enough good reviews i will, if i get bad ones then i probably won't. But i will keep up with this story if you do :)**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note **

**Hi guys! **

**Thank you for the reviews and adding my story to your favourite list! XD**

**I will update, don't know when but I will. Promise!**

**IMPORTANT**

**I made a mistake with Edwards name, it's not Edward Cullen, it's Edward Masen. **

**Carlilse, Esme, Alice and Rosalies name is Cullen but Edward's fathers still alive so he never changed it. **

**Love you all x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Myer has complete ownage of Twilight.**

Sunday went past like normal; Bella didn't see either Tanya or Edward all day. She still couldn't believe what happened actually happened. She thought back to when she first saw him; he definitely wasn't a boy anymore. He was gorgeous, he was masculine and something about him was different but she couldn't quite work it out.

Monday morning Bella woke up just minutes before her alarm was due to go off. She stretched before she lifted herself out of bed. Her stomach growled at her so she made the bed and got changed into a white tee and some dark blue skinny jeans. She slipped on her converse and made her way into the kitchen to prepare something to eat. She was running low on food; she popped to the shop yesterday but only to get the basics. She decided to go to the supermarket after college and get what she needed then.

She opened the fridge, she had eggs and milk. She opened the egg box to find one egg left, she had four yesterday. _Tanya _she thought. Cheeky bitch had ate her food and had never even asked. Bella slammed the fridge door shut. _'Looks like eating out.' _She said to herself. She had plenty of time left, it was only 08:15 and her first class didn't start till 09:00.

She went to her room and grabbed her jacket out of the closet; she saw the front door opening as she walked back into the kitchen/living area. She froze when she saw who it was; she felt her heart speed up. _Edward. _As he came through the door he grabbed the IPod on the kitchen table. ''No, it's here I've got it!'' he yelled to someone outside, obviously Tanya. He was about to turn around back to the door when he saw Bella. He stopped just looking at her; she could feel herself blushing from the awkwardness. He was wearing a tight fitted grey shirt with a black leather jacket. His bronze hair looked messy, like he hadn't touched it since he woke up; but it looked good on him. His light stubble was visible and his green eyes where shinning. He suddenly turned away and walked back out the door.

_Unfuckingbelievable _she thought.

When Bella got into the college cafeteria she was in the worst mood possible. She wanted to know why he was being such a jerk, she thought back to the last couple of months when they were friends; had she done something to upset him? She couldn't think of anything but she must have, and she would find out. Then a thought suddenly hit her, _does he go to this college? _She hadn't really thought about that, she just thought of him as Tanya's boyfriend and that was the reason why he was there.

She got to her class a couple of minutes late, as she slowly walked into the room everyone's eyes were on her.

''Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find the room.'' She said looking up at the teacher.

''Okay, my names Mr Banner, and you're..?'' he asked her raising his right eyebrow.

''Bella Swan.''

''Well Miss Swan, if you'd like to take a seat.'' He gestured to the room.

The only seat available was next to a small girl with short jet black hair. She reminded Bella of a pixie, but without the pointy ears. As she sat down she looked at pixie who was wearing a huge grin on her face.

''Hi, I'm Alice, Alice Cullen.'' She told Bella whilst putting her hand out.

Bella furrowed, _Alice Cullen?_ Sounded oddly familiar.

''Bella Swan.'' She said shaking her hand.

They sat through the lesson in a comfortable silence with each other. _Alice Cullen Alice Cullen Alice Cullen. _It suddenly clicked.

''Your Edwards cousin?'' Bella asked without thinking.

''Yeah, how do you know Edward?'' she asked confused.

Bella hesitated not knowing how to answer, Alice face turned from confused to horrified.

''Oh no, he didn't use you did he? He can be such an insensitive jerk sometimes.''

Bella was now the one confused, _does he do that? Use girls? Was he a player? _It wasn't too hard to believe, he was more than just attractive. He must have girls coming at him from left right and centre.

''No, we used to be friends, a couple of years back. Then he left and I never saw him again.'' She said, her tone sounded sad toward the end.

''_Bellllaaa.''_ Alice said dragging her name. She looked understanding as she said it. ''Yeah, i remember now, he used to talk about you.''

Bella nodded, _used _to.

Bella remembered something, she turned to Alice. ''Does he.. go to this college?''

''No, he doesn't.'' she smiled. ''But he is dating someone who comes here.. at the moment, don't know how long for though.'' She sighed rolling her eyes.

''Yeah, I know. She my roommate Tanya.''

Alice's eyes widened. ''You've seen him then?'' she said in a loud whisper.

''Yeah, but he didn't really say much, or anything really.'' She laughed without humour.

Alice nodded dropping the subject. The bell rang and the room was full of chairs scrapping across the floor and people yelling. Bella packed her bag and turned to face Alice.

''What are you doing later?'' Alice asked her.

''I gotta go shopping fo –''

''-Clothes?'' Alice screeched.

''No,'' Bella shook her head. ''Groceries actually.''

''Oh,'' Alice frowned but instantly smiled again. ''Well that's okay, we can go clothes shopping after you've done that. Meet me in the car park at the end of the day.''

Before Bella could say anything Alice gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed out.

As the day passed Bella grew more confident about her way around the school. She wasn't late again to any other lessons. She met a few friendly people in classes, Jessica, Eric, Tyler and Angela. She did stumble a few times but she didn't think anybody noticed.

At 3.10pm Bella made her way to the car park praying Alice had forgotten there shopping date. She didn't mind shopping, but she really didn't feel up to it. She was still in a bad mood from this morning and the thought of going shopping, trying on endless amounts of clothes and waiting in busy queues gave her major headache.

But no, of course she wouldn't forget. Alice was stood next to a rather expensive yellow porch dressed in dark skinny jeans, boots and a black and white stripped t-shirt. As soon as she saw Bella she waved a big wave and jumped into the drives seat. ''Hey.'' Bella said whilst getting into the passenger side.

''Hey! So, we'll go get your groceries first then we'll go proper shopping after!'' Alice said whilst driving out of the school lot.

''Alice, grocery shopping is proper shopping.'' Bella said as she rolled her eyes.

''Not to me.'' Alice said simply.

After they got all the groceries Bella needed they headed into town. Bella was almost running to try keep up with Alice's pace. ''Gucci or Chanel?'' Alice whispered to herself. ''Hmmm.'' Her phone bleeped twice. She flipped it open. ''Rose is waiting for us in Chanel so looks like its Chanel.''

_Rose_ Bella thought. Edward s other cousin, Alice's sister, Bella remembered.

''Rose is my older sister, she's 21.'' Alice clarified proving Bella correct.

Bella and Alice walked into the clothes store to see a very beautiful pale faced blonde waiting by a clothes rack with a red dress draped over her arm.

''Rose!'' Alice called taking Bella's hand and running over to her.

''Finally.'' She huffed in an annoyed tone. ''I thought you were never going to come.''

''Sorry.'' Alice pouted. ''Bella needed to do something before we came.'' She motioned over to Bella.

Bella blushed as she became centre of attention. Rose's crystal blue eyes met with Bella's. ''Bella's an old friend of Edwards.'' Alice said looking back at Rose. Bella noticed Rose and Alice sharing a look between each other, almost as if they were having a silent conversation.

Rose turned back to Bella. ''Hi Bella.'' She said pulling her in for a hug. ''You probably already know this but I'm Rose, Alice's older sister.''

''Yeah.'' Bella laughed as Rose let her go.

Rose and Alice continued to look through endless amounts of clothes bickering with each other as Bella watched amazed.

''Looks like Bella's got an admirer.'' Alice sung.

''What.'' Bella asked looking at both Rose and Alice.

''The guy over at the till.'' Rose said glancing at a label on one of the dresses she picked up.

''Bella looked up to see a blonde haired guy leaning casually against the shop check out, he was having a conversation with the check-out girl but soon stopped when he saw Bella looking at him.

''No way.'' Bella laughed. ''I think it's you two he's looking at.''

''I don't think so Bella.'' Alice said shaking her head.

''He's coming over, act casual.'' Rose said quickly.

Bella grabbed the first dress she could find. It was black and short but not too short, Bella guessed it would come just above the knee. It had little gold sequins decorating the top right hand corner of it. (**Check it out on my profile)**

''Hello.'' A husky voice said. She looked up at him. ''My names James.''

He had a long shaped face with short blonde hair, his eyes were somewhere in between a very light blue and grey. He wasn't bad to look at.

''That's a very nice dress you have there… '' he said raising an eyebrow at her.

''Bella.'' She said looking at the dress and then back to him.

''_Bella.'' _He breathed. ''Maybe you could wear it whilst out on a date with me tomorrow night?'' he said smirking.

''Errr, well-'' Bella started.

''She'd love too!'' Alice said pulling a piece of paper and a pen out of her bag. She quickly scribbled on it and handed it to James. ''This is her apartment name and room number. Be there for 7pm tomorrow evening.''

''Of course.'' James smiled. ''And I really do like that dress Bella. See you tomorrow.'' He winked before walking away.

Bella smiled and watched him walk away before turning to Alice. ''Why did you do that for?'' Bella tried to keep her voice down.

''Chill Bella.'' Rose said taking the dress Bella was holding. ''Hmmm, this is rather pretty.'' She said examining the little black dress.

''Chill? I don't even know him and you've just gotten me a date with him. A complete stranger!''

''Well that's why you go on dates silly! To get to know each other.'' Alice rolled her eyes.

''Besides, it's not like we got you a date with a complete dog.'' Rose said looking at her.

Bella had never really been on a date before; she'd never even had a real boyfriend before. Sure she dated Jacob for while a couple of years ago but that wasn't anything serious, unless you call trips to the park most nights dates. Not that anything ever happened, just a few kisses and innocent flirting.

''We just need to find some heels to go with this dress then we can buy it.'' Alice said walking towards the shoes.

Bella looked at the price tag attached to the dress. ''$1429! No way in hell can I afford this.'' Bella said looking at Alice and Rose.

''Oh, don't worry about the price Bella, our treat.'' Alice said like it cost hardly anything.

''No no no, im not going to let you spend $1429 on me and however much more the shoes are going to cost. We'll just go somewhere else.'' Bella said putting the dress back.

Rose picked the dress back up. ''Don't be ridiculous, did you not hear James saying he liked this dress? We're buying it, end of.''

**Do you still like it? I bet you hate me right? Don't worry, Bella and James won't become anything serious as this is a story about Edwards and Bella's compatible love 3 but James does have an important role in this story. Sorry there isn't a lot of Edward in this chapter but there will be in the next one! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! The more reviews i get the quicker i'll update xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Hope you guys enjoyed your holidays and had a good Christmas.. Bring on 2011!**

**Disclaimer – I know you know I don't own Twilight **

Bella was sitting in her room perched on the end of her bed staring at the very expensive Chanel dress hanging in her closet. It was 5.27pm and college had been and gone for the day, the only thing left for her to do now was go on this dreaded date with James. Alice would be arriving at 6pm to help her get ready; hair, make-up.. motivation. Deep down Bella felt a tiny ounce of excitement, maybe she would end up liking James? Or at least become good friends. She doubted that though, James didn't seem the type to have girls as just friends.

She decided to grab a drink from the kitchen before getting changed into her dress; Edward and Tanya were sitting on the sofa watching T.V together. Bella noticed how there was no physical contact between the two of them, Edward was sitting forward on his chair with his arms resting on each leg, his hands together staring at the floor whilst Tanya sat back with her legs crossed completely absorbed with whatever was on the Television. Bella watch him as she sipped on her water wondering what was troubling him, his mouth was curved down and his eyes were narrowed. Before she had the chance to look away Edwards head turned and his eyes were on hers, smouldering into them. They were soft now, the corners of his lips turned up into a gentle smile. She wondered what had caused his sudden change of mood with her. She could hear an annoying nasally noise from coming from somewhere, but she was completely hypnotised by Edward and his beautiful green eyes.

''Edward!'' Tanya yelled frustrated.

''What?'' his eyes lefts hers as his head snapped back around to face Tanya.

''Forget it.'' She said throwing the remote at him. She got up and stormed towards her bedroom glaring at Bella as she did. She banged her door shut causing Bella to jump slightly.

She looked back to Edward who was watching her. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something when there was three sharp knocks at the door.

Bella stood in the kitchen area as she watched Edward get up and go to answer the door.

''Alice? Why are you here?'' Edward asked sounding more than a little confused.

''Oh, hi to you too Edward.'' Alice said pushing her way passed him.

"Yeah sorry. I just wasn't expecting to see you.''

"Well, I'm not here for you anyway.'' She said smirking slightly.

"Why are you here then?'' Edward asked.

"For Bella, she has a date tonight and I offered to come round and help her get ready.'' She informed him making her way over to Bella whose blush was almost as dark as Alice's red nail varnish.

"Date?'' Edward whispered mostly to himself.

"Yeah, you know, when you g-"

"Yeah, I know what a date is Alice.'' Edward hissed at her.

''Well then, we're going to go get ready now.'' She gave him a quick smile before dragging Bella to her room.

''Put your dress on.'' Alice ordered as she opened her little black bag and took out a couple of hair rollers. After Bella finished getting dressed Alice told her to sit on the bed whilst she curled the rollers in Bella's hair.

'You don't need many of these in your hair. Your hairs has a lovely natural wave in it any way, I just want to give it a little umpff'' she said taking a strand of Bella's dark brown locks.

''Umpff?'' Bella repeated with a little giggle.

''Yeah, like a little boost.'' Alice nodded.

Bella didn't wear much make-up, Alice didn't think she had needed it. She wore some mascara with a touch of blusher and a single coat of lip gloss. It was almost 7pm and Bella was starting to feel a little more nervous. She followed Alice in to the kitchen/living room, Edward had his back to them, and he was now wearing his black leather jacket.

"So Edward, Bella's looking hot right?" Alice said looking very smug with herself.

Bella shot Alice a look telling her to shut up. She couldn't believe Alice just said that… to Edward. She didn't need things between the two to become anymore awkward, _but what did he think?_ She felt Edward's gaze on her, he seemed to tense and shuffle about a little before answering.

"Ermm, yeah sure. Easy is hot right?"

_Easy? _He thought she looked _easy?_

Bella saw Alice's glare at Edward.

"Oh get your head out your ass Edward." Alice hissed at him, "Whatever Alice." He sighed making his way to the door.

Bella grabbed her bag from the sofa and turned to Alice, she was frowning at the door looking very annoyed, Bella laughed at her expression, she looked like a small child who had just had her sweets snatched from her. Bella's laugh caught Alice's attention as she turned to see what Bella was finding funny. "Thank you." Bella whispered. Alice's face changed and she was no longer frowning but smiling. ''Anytime.'' She replied.

Alice's eyes shot back towards the door, "What is he doing?" she groaned.

They both went quite when they heard raised voices, "It might be James, I better go." She said softy giving Alice a small smile. As Bella got to the door she heard James's husky voice, he sounded a little pissed. "What's it to you?'' he spat.

''James.'' Bella said in calm voice, "You two know each other?"

"No." they chorused.

"I was just going." Edward snarled keeping his eyes on James.

"Good." James said seething as his turned to Bella.

"Guy's gonna get what's coming to him." James muttered under his breath whilst he handed Bella a bunch of colourful flowers. _What was that supposed to mean? _"Awh, thanks James, that's very sweet of you." Bella passed the flowers to Alice, "Could you put these in some water please?"

"Sure," Alice chirped, "have fun."

"So," Bella started as they made their way to the lift, "where are we going?"

**- Epov-**

"Double Scotch no ice." Edward yelled to the overly flirtatious barmaid as the music boomed through the club.

"Sure." She purred as she filled his drink.

As soon as the barmaid passed Edward his drink he downed it straight, hissing as he felt the strong liquor burn his throat. "Another." He said slamming his empty glass on the table.

"Easy tiger" she said as she rested her elbows on the bar and place her head in her hands, "I'm Hayley." She licked her lips.

"Well _Hayley, _are you going to do your job and get me another drink or not?" Edward responded with a tight smile.

Hayley straightened up immediately snatching his drink off the bar and refilling it. "That's a good girl." Edward cooed sarcastically before downing his drink again.

He was starting to feel the buzz a little now, which he felt he needed after the couple of days he's just had. Although he really shouldn't have been drinking at all since he was only 19.. almost 19, but as things went he didn't really give a shit. It didn't have anything to do with the fact that he practically owned this club as his father gave him shares even though he wasn't yet 21, the minimum aged to be able to run a night club or because of the fact that he looked years older than he actually was, but simply because he was Edward Masen Jr, son of Edward Masen Senior AKA The Mafia boss of one of the most feared gangs in New York. And he could do whatever he wanted, even if that did mean breaking the law. The Masens were one of the most dangerous gangs on the streets of New York, along with the Volturi which the Masens despised with a passion.

The Masens were wanted for all sorts, theft, vandalism, drug dealing.. but not murder, which they had done a numerous amount of times but never got caught because they were clever enough in hiding their tracks, and even if the cops did suspect them for murder; they would never have enough proof to back their suspicions up.

Edward thought back to when this all started, when his mother was killed right in front of his fucking eyes by that Son of a bitch Alec Volturi. A storm of memories flooded his mind of all the things he's been trying to repress from his memory for almost five years. He chuckled to himself remembering Alec's death. Alec was 24 years old, Edward was only 16 and managed to make the motherfucker beg for his death Edward punished him that much. Of course he had his father that helped, only a little with tracking him down. His father practically gave Edward Alec on a silver plate. Edward still felt resentful towards his father, sure they got on, they spoke, all that shit but it still didn't mean Edward didn't blame his father for his Mother's death. If it wasn't for him his mother wouldn't be 6ft under right now. The Volturi killed Elizabeth to get one over on his father, an eye for an eye. And it would never fucking stop. That's part of the reason Edward is the way he is, the Volturi or some other rival gang would have got to him eventually, and killed him or some shit to get to his father; so if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.. right?

That brought him back to Bella, beautiful innocent Bella. It couldn't have been better timing when he left. Carlilse and Esme were moving back to Chicago, so he told Bella that he was moving with them when he was actually moving back to his fathers in New York. It scared him shitless the thought of anything happening to Bella because of him. He knew exactly what he was getting himself into joining his father's mob, what happened to his mother was enough for him to get an idea, but he was determined to track down the person who killed her.

But what if Bella got hurt, killed even because of him, because of someone holding a grudge towards him. She was his best friend; she'd been his angel when his mom died. She would hold him every night until they fell asleep, take care of him when he was struggling to cope most days and he could always talk to her when something was bothering him and she would always make things a million times better. He loved how optimistic she was, how she always saw the good in people even when they couldn't. Her glass was always half full instead of always half fucking empty like his.

He wouldn't let anything happen to her because of his stupid actions, so he told her he didn't want to see her again. She looks so hurt, so vulnerable he couldn't bare to look in her eyes. It felt so wrong doing that her but he knew it would be for the best. He wasn't going to be selfish and risk her life constantly being in danger just because of him. It would be like a clean break, and she could get on with the rest of her life without constantly looking over her shoulder.

He missed her like fucking hell when he left her, he thought about her every single day. Hoping she was okay, wondering how she was getting on or what she was doing with her life. He hadn't seen her in a little of three years, his jaw almost hit the floor when he saw her standing there, in Tanya's shity apartment kitchen, wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts. She was so beautiful; she had a natural beauty about her. She looked so much the same but so much different. She was older now, slightly taller but she still looked small but he thought that had more to do with the fact that he was 6ft1 and she was what? Around 5ft4? She was so fucking tiny compared to him. Her long, dark natural mahogany hair fell in loose curls around her small heart shaped face. Her plump pink lips where parted slightly, and her wide dark chocolate brown eyes had so much depth to them that all he wanted to do was indulge himself in them all night, that was until Tanya snapped him back to reality.

"You to know each other?"

What was he supposed to say? Should he have run up to her and pulled her into the biggest fucking hug he could manage? He felt like it, but what would have been the point on the past three years? He couldn't just suddenly befriend her again, the same rules applied as they did three years ago, he was still dangerous, more dangerous in fact than he was then. He had enemies all over the place that would love to screw him over.

''Yeah, she's just an old friend that used to go to my school.'' He said as if it he didn't give a shit that Bella had just walked back into his life.

He couldn't stop staring at her long slim legs, his body started to react, he turned his attention back to her face which he instantly regretted. She looked so deep in thought, and hurt, the way she looked that day in the meadow. He couldn't stand the guilt so he decided to go to bed, winking at Tanya as he did; he was hard thanks to Bella's damn legs and needed a fix.

As the days passed he tried to avoid Bella as much as possible, although sometimes they would bump into each other in the flat, and he would just stand there and fucking stare at her then ignore her after. He did think about just taking Tanya to his apartment, but he never took girls to his. It was _his _place, somewhere he could go when he had enough. And he didn't need a shit load of girls knowing about it and going over whenever they wanted. It was safer not to show them too, the last thing he wanted was a gang that he had shit with breaking in and killing him in his sleep just because he fucked some slut that knew them. So he thought just going back to his flat by himself, or breaking up with Tanya. But part of him knew that he wouldn't, because then he wouldn't see Bella as much, and seeing her for even just a couple of seconds during the day made his day just that little bit better. _Did that mean he would have to put up with Tanya for two fucking years?_

He wasn't expecting tonight, Bella and her date with James. Edward felt a strange sensation run through him when Alice told him about her date. He thought it was anger a first, an old protectiveness over his used-to-be best friend? He hadn't stop thinking about her since she arrived, trying to work out wrong from right. But when he saw her come out of her room dressed in a little black dress that came just above the knee he realised it was anger and jealousy; he was jealous because _he_ wouldn't be the one who was taking her out to some fancy restaurant, _he _wouldn't be the one laughing and talking with her, _he _wouldn't be the one able to admire her all night and complement her on how breath takingly beautiful she looked or give her his jacket when she was cold and kiss her goodnight when he walked her to her door.

Edward felt his pants start to tighten when he realised his was growing hard, he tried to hide it under his shirt. _Think of something! Old ladies, Emmet and old ladies, Emmet and old fat ladies. It's not gonna work with her standing right in front of you Edward. _He was just about to walk out when Alice spoke and asked him if he thought Bella looked hot. _Hot? Fuck him yeah she looked hot, she was on fucking fire, and those goddamn legs._ This asshole of a date better keep his dick in pants tonight or he wouldn't be able to use it again. But Edward had no right to do that even if he wanted to, this asshole could be everything Bella would want in a guy, he might make her happy and who the hell was he to take that away from her? But still, if he _was_ being gentleman then he _would_ keep his dick in his pants. Edward shuffled again making sure the bulge below wasn't noticeable.

"Errr yeah, sure. Easy is hot right?"

Fucking hell Masen, what's wrong with you? Maybe she will go and changed into some jeans and a top, a long sleeved top and a jacket, he thought but he knew she would still look just as attractive whatever she was fucking wearing.

Her beautiful brown eyes fell to her dress as she automatically reached down to pull the bottom down like she would be able to stretch the material to reach below her knees. Her eyes met his again and he instantly felt like a class A prick.

"Oh, get your head out your ass Edward." He heard Alice hiss at him.

"Whatever." He said and left opening the door and nearly pulling it off its hinges. He almost slammed straight into the blonde haired guy standing in front of him. He knocked a bunch of flowers out of the pussy's hands as he did.

"Watched it." Edward growled as he watched the guy bend down and pick up the flowers, as he stood back up Edward tried to worked out the expression on his face, he didn't like the way this guy was looking at him, analysing him even with an unreadable expression on his face which Edward concluded was shock due to his rude behaviour.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Edward snapped. "And where the fuck did you get them?" he pointed towards the flowers he was holding. "Someone's front yard?"

"What's it to you?'' he spat.

''James.'' Bella greeted him "You two know each other?"

"No." he said at the same time as _James._

"I was just going." Edward said watching James as he walked off.

"Good." He heard James say to him.

He couldn't shake of the bad feeling he had about James, something about the way he looked him wasn't right, _what the hell made Bella even agree to seeing that creep? _

It wasn't even 11.00pm yet and Edward had already drunk more than he should have, he finished his last drink ignoring the glares he was getting from the barmaid Hayley and stumbled his way over Emmet. Emmet is a couple of years older than Edward, he was his father Edward Seniors bodyguard but his dad decided he wanted him on the team. Emmet was built big, like a wrestler. No-one fucked with Emmet, and that's what his father liked and wanted. He tapped Emmet on the shoulder trying to get his attention from the group of girls he was trying to impress in the corner.

"Emm!" he shouted.

Emmet turned around, "Edward! Come sit down next to these ladies here, there up for anything aren't you girls?" he winked whilst taking a swing of his bear. Any other night Edward would be more than happy to join Emmet and the girls but tonight he just wasn't in the mood. It didn't have anything to do with wanting to go back to Bella's apartment to see if she was back from her date yet; at least he tried to tell himself that.

He pushed the drunk blonde from his lap, "Not tonight blondie."

He stood up playfully smacking Emmet on the shoulder, "Im gonna go home, don't feel too good." He lied. He was drunk but could easily drink more.

"Arrr Eddie!" Emmet whined like a child.

"Emm, you know I hate that name." Edward said for what felt like the millionth time.

"I know Eddie, just winding you up. You go home, you know I don't like sharing anyway." He said winking to the girls which all let out a high pitched giggle.

"Have fun." Edward said as he left his club to catch a taxi back to Bella's apartment, he would let himself in since he still had the key that Tanya had cut for him.

**Hope you guys liked it! So.. What do you think of Mobward? ;) **

**Reviews are welcome! xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**

**No, I didn't die.. **

**Disclaimer – The cat's got fatter, the dog's even more out of control than before and the hamsters as grumpy as ever, but I still DO NOT own any of the Twilight Saga. **

"So," Bella started as they made their way to the lift, "where are we going?"

"I was thinking cinema, then dinner after?" Uncertainty clear in his voice.

"Sound's good." Bella smiled encouragingly, nodding in response.

"You look lovely tonight by the way Bella, I was right about that dress." He complemented her with a wink causing her to blush.

She thanked him silently as they climbed into his silver Toyota Aygo and started the short drive to the cinema. There was an awkward silence for a short moment until James broke it. "So, that guy back at you're apartment, what was up with him?"

"Why? What did he say to you?" Bella asked feeling a little peeved, he was still able to ruin her mood and he wasn't even with them.

"Not much, he was just a little snappy. Nothing I couldn't handle." He said with a grin.

She shook her head, "Sorry about that, I honestly don't know. He never used to be like that." She muttered looking down at her lap.

She was sure it had something to do with her, but she couldn't think of anything that could have upset him. Maybe she was too clingy with him when they were friends, smothered him too much and it drove him away, embarrassed him even. She was only trying to be there for him, look out for him.

"How long have you known him?" James asked distracting her from her train of thought.

"Umm, it's complicated. We used to be friends, best friends actually. Then we kind of stopped after he moved to Chicago three years ago."

"Chicago?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah" Bella furrowed slightly. "It's where he's from."

"I see." James whispered to himself. "So you two decide to meet up again or something?"

"No, I recently moved here to go to New York College. I wasn't expecting to see Edward here at all actually."

"Still, nice to catch up with an old friend, huh?" James asked trying to lighten the mood.

"We haven't really spoken, so no." Bella laughed a without humour.

"Oh, sorry, just when I saw him at your apartment, and after what you just told me I just assumed that – "

"He's dating my roommate." Bella interrupted him quickly already knowing how his question would end.

"Right." James nodded.

"What are you studying then at College then Bella?" James asked changing the subject. He could feel the tension beginning to build and didn't want it to become uncomfortable between the two. It seemed to have done the trick.

They watched the movie that lasted an hour and a half, which felt like the longest hour and a half of Bella's life. James didn't look as if he was particularly interested in it either, that is until he snaked his arm around Bella's shoulder, bringing her closer to him. It made her slightly uncomfortable, both physically and emotionally, but she put up with it any way, it _was_ a date after all and isn't this the type of thing people do on dates?

Once the movie had finished they both made their way across the street towards a very small Spanish restaurant which looked more like a diner. Next door to this restaurant was a very dingy rundown looking bar full of rowdy men smoking cigarettes and eyeing her up like a piece of meat. Feeling slightly uncomfortable and wishing she had worn something a little less revealing, or as Edward had put it '_easy', _she looked at James, only to see him smirking at the men.

"What's up James?" One of the guys greeted him, looking between him and Bella.

"Not much." James replied casually, grabbing Bella's hand and leading her into the restaurant.

She could have sworn she heard one of them say "_Not yet." A_s they all burst into laughter.

"Do you know them?" Bella asked James once they had found a table to sit at.

"Ermm, friends of a friend. There no-one important Bella." He reassured her, she began to relax a little more, but something wasn't right. The way he smirked at them, as if he knew something she didn't. Maybe it was all in her head and she was overthinking things too much which she seemed to have a reoccurring habit of.

"I'm just going to go to the ladies room; I won't be long." Bella informed James as she got up from her chair, things were going pretty well really. It wasn't anything special though, she knew that much. She didn't feel any sparks or butterflies or that warm fuzzy feeling and all that rubbish they talk about in the movies. He didn't really peak her interest, he was a good listener and could crack a joke, but apart from that she didn't really feel anything for him other than friendship. Not that she was expecting to fall in love with him on the first date, hell no. She knew she was only eighteen and she had learnt enough from her mother over the years about how stupid and reckless young love is and how she shouldn't risk her future over some boy. Of course Rene had loved Charlie when they had gotten married, but she had just left high school and was expecting Bella not long after, not that she regretted the having her daughter at all, it was just very difficult and too soon. Charlie hadn't even got job. Times were hard for them both but they got through it after years of struggling and by God, Rene was determined to make sure Bella didn't go through the same mistakes. Rene had eventually left Charlie when Bella was sixteen after admitting she had been unhappy for as many years as she could remember but stayed because she didn't want to be the one responsible for breaking the family up. She met some guy called Phil when she had gone to visit her cousin in Phoenix Arizona one summer and decided to move back there with him. She had begged Bella to leave with her but she just couldn't do that to Charlie; rub salt in the wound and that. She knew she was going to miss her mother terribly but Charlie needed her. He'd just lost the only love he'd ever had; he couldn't lose his only daughter, only child in fact, too.

As she walked back into the restaurant she noticed James wasn't alone; he was with another guy who was sitting in her seat leaning over the table have a conversation with James. Neither of them seemed to notice Bella approach, she coughed trying to make her presence known which seemed to have worked; both men looked up. The guy talking to James stood "Sorry." He apologized quietly.

"Bella," James said, "I'm so sorry to have to do this to you but I need to be somewhere, it's very important."

"Ooh, I hope it's nothing bad." Bella said looking between James and the other guy.

"Just business, this is Laurent by the way, a good friend and work colleague of mine."

"It's very nice to meet you." Bella said smiling softly at him.

"Like wise." His tone was cold; he just simply nodded with a tight smile on his lips.

"I'm so sorry to leave you like this, it's not a very good impression to make on a first date I know," he laughed shaking his head, "but I will make it up to you I promise, and I _always _keep my promises." He added seriously.

"James, its fine. If you need to go then don't let me keep you." She smiled politely. If anything she was relieved that the date was over. Like she said, James wasn't the most interesting guy, sure he charming looks but that was just about all it was her.

"Here." he said reaching into the inside pocket of his blazer. He shoved thirty dollars into her hands. "Take this and get a taxi home."

"James, I couldn't take- "

"- Don't be ridiculous, it's the least I could do for you. Listen," he started as she got into the cab that he had haled for her. "I'll call by tomorrow and we'll arrange to make up for tonight another time." He compromised with her.

"Sure." Bella agreed before telling the cab driver her address.

"You're an angel Bella." James said as he kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said closing the door and waving her off as the driver drove away. What was she supposed to say?

_Sorry James, I don't think I could bare another night out with you again after tonight; I have prior engagements like washing my hair and tidying my room and pining over Edward all day. _

Yeah, 'cause that would have went down well. She would just have to think of a better excuse in the morning, or even better – not answer the door. At the moment she was too tired to think of a plan, even though it hadn't even turned eleven o'clock yet, she felt slightly drained, and hungry.

After a few minutes of fumbling about in her bag Bella finally found her key, she opened the door successfully and made her way inside plopping her bag down on the floor. She noticed the only light on was the tall lamp near one of the sofa's which allowed enough light for her to see.

"Hello." A soft voice came from the kitchen startling her.

"OH! What the hell are you doing? You scared the crap outta me!" She gasped as her hand flew to her chest once she realized the voice was Edwards.

"Sorry," he murmured. "I just came back myself and.."

"And what? You decided to just stand in the kitchen, with hardly any lights on and frighten the hell out of me?" she snapped at him. Her breath caught in her throat, his hair was outrageously messy and his eyes were slightly glazed over, he looked so young and beautiful right now. She could tell instantly he wasn't 100% sober.

"Well no, actually." He smirked running a hand through his bronze hair, which looked slightly darker than usual tonight. "I was going to order some food or something; I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"Yeah, well James had to leave suddenly. Something to do with work or something important like that." She clarified.

"Emergency work call? At this time? Where does he work?" Edward questioned her quickly.

She didn't have a clue, she didn't ask and he didn't mention it.

"I don't know actually." Bella frowned looking away from him.

He didn't respond, just continued to stare at her like he was waiting for more answers.

"Where have _you_ been?" she asked accusingly. "If you don't mind me asking." She added quickly.

He raised both eyebrows at her question, "Just to a club." He casually replied.

"A club? Aren't you a little underage? Don't tell me they believed whatever fake ID you have?" She mocked him.

"No, it's my club. I don't need ID." He shrugged.

"It's your club?" Bella asked incredulously, she wasn't buying it.

"Yes." He looked her straight in the eyes; she felt her heart rate increase under his intense stare.

"How is that possible?" she asked shaking her head.

"I have my ways." He winked at her with a crooked smile playing on his lips.

_I bet you do…._

She felt her blush quickly creep over her face. _He just winked at me!_ She thought as she made her way toward the sink, fully aware of his eyes still on her. _Grow up! _She mentally scolded herself.

"O—kay.." she said slowly, she was shaking uncontrollably, he scared the shit out of her but not in a dangerous way, although she thought he did have a dangerous edge about him. He scared her in the way which she felt she had no control of what she did around him or what she said.

_Water, _she thought.

"Anyway," he said changing the subject. "How was the rest of your date with _James?"_ He asked her dragging out his name.

"Umm yeah, it was okay." She replied remembering how much of a disappointment it actually was.

"Wow, sounds like you had fun." Sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Where did he take you?"

"What's it to you?" Bella asked him sharply as she filled a glass with water from the tap.

Their eyes met her for a moment, he looked a little taken back at first but then he continued. "I.. don't know, just thought.. you know, you girls like talking about that kind of shit with your friends and that, I thought you might want to.. I don't know, talk 'bout it." He responded awkwardly running his hand through his hair yet again. It was what he always tended to do when he found it difficult expressing himself Bella remembered. Nothing changed there.

"Yeah, with their _friends."_ She told him bluntly knowing he would know what she meant. Her back was now facing toward him as she leaned over the sink.

"What the fuck ever." Edward snapped defensively. "Just trying to make conversation."

Bella instantly felt bad, even though what he did to her hurt she still couldn't find it in herself to be like that, snappy and cold towards him. After all, he was the one making conversation; maybe this was going to start them off, get there friendship back on track? Perhaps he's grown up and finally got his head out of his ass. She thought he could have just been going through some rebellion stage and now he's finally over it and that his attitude towards her a couple of days ago was purely out of some sort of embarrassment. She _would _find out.

"We just went to the cinema and had dinner." She shrugged. "Well, nearly had dinner."

She turned back towards him; he was messing around in the top draw searching for something amongst a pile of papers in there. "What are you doing?" She asked him as he finally pulled out a leaflet closing the draw leaving the papers scattered messily on the kitchen unit.

He held up the leaflet still not looking at her but searching around the room for something else.

"Lil' Frankie's Pizza?" she asked gingerly.

"You'd think I'd know there number by heart the amount of times I fucking call them, I'm sure they know mine." He said picking up his phone. "What film did you see?" he looked back up at her.

"Erm, I – er Love Bites." She managed to stutter out.

His lips pressed together in a tight line, slowly turning in to a wide grin. He dropped his head forward whilst his body shook with laughter, Bella face furrowed with confusion as she watch Edward's sudden mood change.

"Why's that funny?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"I just can't imagine it, I bet he enjoyed the film more than you." He said finally getting his breath back. He knew that she hated all that cheesy romance crap, unless it was a comedy and even then it had to be a pretty decent one for her to not become restless half way through it. Of course she didn't mind old romance films like Romeo and Juliet, The notebook and such but she couldn't handle most new films that put themselves in the same category as 'romance'. Made her want to gag.

"Edward, how much have you had to drink?" Bella asked as she watched him walk towards her. Yep, definitely not 100% sober He stopping pulling himself up onto the kitchen unit in front of her.

"Not much, just a few shots. What pizza toppings do you want?" he asked after he dialed the number, his thumb resting lightly over the call button.

"Pepperoni, Jalopeno's, sweetcorn and olives." She said without thinking. They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, a large grin suddenly appeared on his face in return causing Bella to give the dopiest smile.

Edward held the phone up to his ear. "Hello It's Edward Masen speaking. I'd like to request a delivery for my regular order please. Also make it a large." He said still sporting a huge grin at Bella.

She was slightly baffled that what she told him was his 'regular'. Whenever they used to order pizza when they were kids and Bella would have them pizza toppings, if Edward tried some of hers he would always moan about how the hotness of the jalapenos was burning his tongue and the olives ruining the taste of the pizza. Yet, he ate it now on a regular base?

"And two cans of Coke." He continued. "I'm at the New York College apartments on the West side, flat 52. Thank you." He finished ending the call.

"Since when did you like Jalapeno's and olives?" she questioned him.

"About just over three years ago." He replied in a low voice.

Bella was clever enough to realize that he was talking about when he left. What did that mean? What was he trying to prove? She could feel the overwhelming tension his comment created. He wasn't looking at her anymore but at the kitchen unit like it was the most interesting thing, and his hand was again, running through his hair.

She still couldn't believe he was there, right in front of her. So close she could touch him, and how she wanted to so much, she wanted feel the roughness of his stubble against her palm or even better, feel it brush against her cheek as their lips met, she wanted so badly to see how sweet his lips tasted. _Keep dreaming Bella, but not with him sitting right in front of you whilst you practically drool over him. _

Which reminded her…

"Why are you in New York anyway?" she asked him. "I thought you lived in Chicago?"

She could tell he was surprised by her sudden question, his eyes were wide and his mouth was moving but no sound was coming out, she clearly caught him of guard.

"I- I own a club here and err my dad lives here so.. " he trailed off looking around the room as he spoke.

"When did you move hear?" she asked him curiously.

He jumped of the counter quickly, his feet landing on the floor with a loud thud. He stormed his way over to sofa dropping back onto it. "Can you just stop with the fucking interrogation Bella?"

"Interrogation? Jesus Edward, it's not like I'm holding a gun to your head." She scoffed sarcastically.

"Can we just talk about something else, please?" he begged her calmly.

"You know, your mood swings are beginning to give me whiplash." She sighed placing both hands on her hips.

"Tanya's got Comcast, we can watch a movie or something, there's lot's on here." He said nonchalantly as he played with the remote.

"Okay." She agreed. "But tell me how long you've been living here first."

"Still so stubborn." He observed smiling gently.

Bella fell silent for a few minutes thinking back to when they were younger and how Edward would constantly tell her she was too stubborn for her own good, she'd normally manage to get her own way eventually much to Edwards irritation, but she knew he didn't really mind as long as she was happy.

"I just don't understand why it's such a – a secret!" she said raising her voice. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"I'm not the one making a big deal out of this Bella!" he groaned.

They were quite for a moment, the tension between them rising more than before.

"Look," he started. "I just don't want to talk about it right now, okay? I didn't mean to shout but, can we _please _just change the subject?" he pleaded with her, his eyes now soft and light.

"Fine, for _now."_ she said not being able to resist his eyes, but at the same time making sure he knew she wasn't going to drop it.

"Thank you." He whispered closing his eyes. He looked peaceful yet so worried, like he had the world on his shoulders.

Just then the door gave four sharp knocks causing Edwards eyes to open and both sides of his lips to curve upwards. "I told you they were quick." He said knowingly whist getting up to answer the door. Bella leaned across the sofa and grabbed the remote, flicking through the movie channels and stopping when she saw Alvin and the Chipmunks, she quickly glanced at the clock checking what time it had started. She said a silent 'yay' when she saw they had only missed fifteen minutes of it.

They didn't really talk much after that, they commented occasionally on the film and laughed together whenever the Chipmunks misbehaved. "I love Theodore." Edward had confessed half way through. "Don't you dare tell anyone I said that though." He threatened her playfully nudging her side causing her to yelp loudly. Edward saw this as an advantage and roamed his hands over her bodies most ticklish parts making her scream with laughter, the pizza at this point had dropped to the floor, along with a can of Coke which Bella had accidently knocked over with her foot in her efforts of escaping Edwards hands, but truthfully she wasn't trying too hard to ecscape.. his hands were all over her and even though she knew it wasn't in a sexual or loving way, he was still so… close.

"What the hell is happening out here?" they heard Tanya's voice yell from the hall.

Both of them automatically stopped, distancing themselves away from each other so they were on opposite sides of the sofa before Tanya could even reach the living area. She practically ran in, stopping to cross her arms glaring at them.

"We were just – er – laughing at the film." Edward gestured towards the television.

Tanya's eyes went to the television then straight to Bella, she raised one unperfected shaped eyebrow where her eye brow pencil had rubbed off sometime during the night, which Bella had to bite her down on her lip to try not to laugh. "Yeah, you've got to love the chipmunks." She said a matter- of- factly. "Especially Theodore." she giggled looking at Edward who was casually rubbing his upper lip to cover his laughing, playfully scowling at Bella.

"Yeah well, it's after one in the morning." Tanya hissed.

"We were just having some fun Tanya, don't stress yourself out." Edward sighed rolling his eyes at her.

"Fun?" she repeated keeping her eyes on Bella. "Why don't you come to bed Edward, I'll give you fun." She looked back at him and winked.

Edward rubbed his face with the palms of his hands and looked back up at Tanya. "Well?" she said through gritted teeth looking back and forth at him and Bella.

"Goodnight Bella." He said muttered without even looking at her, he got up and followed Tanya back to her bedroom, leaving Bella to sit there stunned.

**A/N – Hope you like it guys and I'm really sorry if there is any spelling/grammar mistakes as I haven't got a BETA, I've read it over and over though so.. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Sorry I took so long updating also, so much stuff has been happening. I wrote half of this story quite a while ago and then I finished it up the other night and somehow I ended up not saving it.. So what took me and two hours to finish was GONE. I literally stood at my computer for 10 minutes, watching the screen as if it was suddenly going to reappear, trying my hardest not to cry… ahaha. **

**I had to look up on the internet some American Broadbands and I found Comcast.. did I get it right? Do people actually use that in America? I wasn't sure.**

**If anybody would like to be my BETA for my stories, or you know of any good BETA's please tell me!**

**As well guys.. I really want to make a CLWMS banner.. does anyone know any websites I can do this on? Also, if anyone wants to make one I'd really love that!**

**Thanks for reading and being so patient, and thanks for all the reviews.. I really appreciate them.. they make my day :)**

**Love Scarlett X **


End file.
